We are aware of, according to FR-B-2 777 241, a solution where each set of pivots is a lock whose function is either to lock or articulate the hood so that it can either open from the front to the rear or from the rear to the front.
We are also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,707 and EP-A-1084886.
This solution applies to a convertible vehicle comprising a rear boot, a hood for this boot and a roof folding into the boot, a front set of pivots capable of swiveling the hood from the rear to the front and a rear set of pivots capable of swiveling the hood from the front to the rear, each group of pivots comprising a base fixed to the bodyshell of the vehicle, a body which is linked to the hood via means creating a hinge and which comprises a first assembly element capable of engaging in a detachable manner into a second assembly element linked to the corresponding base, and means for locking/unlocking comprising a first engaging means linked to the base in a movable manner and capable of engaging in a free manner a second complementary engaging means linked to the first assembly element so as to, in a locked position, lock the body in relation to said base. The first assembly element of each set of pivots comprises a third complementary engaging means capable of being engaged in a free manner with the first engaging means, which is designed so as to be able to have several positions of which one authorized rotation position of the hood in which, at the place of one among the front and rear sets of pivots, this first engaging means maintains the second complementary engaging means engaged with it whilst releasing the third complementary engaging means from its engagement, thus ensuring the hinge effect during the swivel opening of the hood.
Irrespective of how effective it is, this solution can be improved so as to be able to swivel the hood with greater precision, an even more efficient mechanism for articulating and a possibility of compensation for play between the concerned body and base.